Missing Something In Life
by shadowstalker20
Summary: When Sokka is the water bender and he was the one the saw his mothers death, what will this do to the child at such a younge age. Is the someone who can help him find his missing pieces in life? Rated M for language, sex and violence.
1. 1: Seeing it all go Down

**A/N: Hey guys I'm just trying to expand my horizons with my fanfics. So tell me what you think.**

**Warning/Disclaimer: This of course will be a sort of dark story if not completely dark. There is no possible way to put a title to the style I'm using so if you figure it out then let me know XD. This is going to be a story about Sokka and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. And in no possible way do I own or making a profit from it.**

**P.S. Don't forget to read and review me :D.**

I groaned while I sat up from my frosty fur bed. Hearing a loud clunk at 2 in the morning was not good for my sore and aching body. I slowly got up and grabbed my water bag, unscrewing the top silently. I slowly pulled the water of the bag and bended it for form a circle around my right hand. Leaving my bag on my dresser, I silently rounded the corner into the living room. I saw a shadowed figure rummaging around in the dark, I saw my chance and quickly bound the intruder with my water. He gave out a soft cry before my sister flicked on the lights, her war club in hand. When the light was shining on the intruder, I noticed that it was in fact my father. I dropped my hands, allowing my bending to end before I yelled.

"What the fuck is your problem coming home this late and then waking us up? Do you even know what the damn time is? No, I didn't think so you damn bastard! Oh and I'm just going to guess that your dunk off your ass to!" I was seething at him, this was the fifth time in the last month that he came home late drunk.

"Sokka…let's just get dad back to bed and then we will talk about this tomorrow." My younger sister Katara always defended dad, no matter how bad he was.

I sighed in defeat and put his arm around my shoulder wile Katara grabbed his other arm. We lead dad back to his bedroom in the back of our igloo house. Katara left after she helped me get him in bed. I began the embarrassing task of undressing my father to just his black underwear. I quickly tucked him in under the leopard seal and lion-deer furs. I ran out of his room and summoned a wall of ice that fit his room door. I walked silently back to my room and just flopped down on the bed, not bothering to cover myself up. I drifted off to sleep dreaming of what life was like before mom died.

**XxX Flashback XxX**

"_Mom!" I shouted as I watched my mother's blood spill across the floor in the living room of our very own house. The fire nation soldier turned to me and stared at me for what felt like eternity. I then got so angry with him, that I bended a huge gush of water at the man. He fell back and I jumped in front of my mother's dead body._

"_Leave her alone!" I shouted as I got into my fighting stance, my right leg in front of the other with my hands held close together. I was really scared but my building rage was too much, so I let it loose. I did a shoving motion with my hands but instead I let my hands become pointed, which caused the water to turn to ice that was deathly sharp. These shards of ice were flung mercilessly at the man, he screamed in terror but it was cut short once the first piece hit him square in the chest._

_Before I knew what was happening my father and some men from the top hunting party rushed into our house, only to see me still standing and guarding my mother's lifeless body. Then they all looked over at the man's dead and ice tattered body._

"_Sokka, what the hell happened in here?" his father asked him_

"_He killed mama, doesn't he deserve to die?" I asked my eyes glazed over. Yes, I was the son of the Sothern Water Tribes leading family, and I was a water bender. My sister was the prodigy warrior at only age five. This was the last time that our family was a true family. _

**XxX End Flashback XxX**

**A/N: well guys how was it? I hope you liked it. I'm debating on whether to continue, and if I do continue then I'll be needing some help so suggestions and comments are welcome ****.**


	2. I Don't Need Your Help

**A/N: Hey guys well I have decided to continue with this story. Although I was very disappointed with the reviews -.- ok now ranting's over :D. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nada! **

"HAAAA!" shouted Katara as she flung a tomahawk at me and I raised another stream of water to freeze her weapon in mid-air. I smirked triumphantly as she was out of throwing weapons. I was soon proven wrong as she charged at me with a set of ten throwing knives. Her arm moved at lightning speed and then soon 3 daggers were implanted in my arms. I groaned as I brought up an ice barrier so I could remove the knives and begin healing the wounds.

I heard my ice barrier begin to crack as she pounded at it with what I assumed was her club. Luckily I finished healing as she busted a huge hole through the ice. I blasted her back out with a powerful flow of water and she went flying. I laughed as I formed an ice bridge to where she was, sliding along the way. I noticed that she had collected all of her throwing weapons and I cursed under my breath.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground and hearing Katara's battle cry and the familiar sound of fire bending. I jumped to my feet and rushed to the village. When I got there the Fire Nation was barely through the set of security doors that I made for the village. I shouted out battle commands to the hunting tribes and instructed the villagers to hide in the basement of the head family's house. I went to the house to solidify the floor after all the villagers hunkered down there. After finishing I went to prepare myself for battle, by creating ice belts and rings all around my body so that if I was in a struggle I would be safe. I ran outside to meet the fire benders and help the men fight off the intruders.

I froze many fire balls and cavalry soldiers immobile while guarding the fighters from stray fire. I groaned as I fought off the Fire Nation and soon came to a standstill with their commander. He was a young man with a peculiar scar on the left side of his face and a very short temper.

"So tell me, commander, what brings you to this humble village?" I smirked as he scoffed and lowered his stance but was still on guard.

"I heard that there was still one last water bender that managed to survive childhood." He stated mater-a-factually. His voice was deep and somewhat soothing.

"Tell you what, if you and your men leave now I won't hold a grudge against you." I completely lowered my guard and so did the other water tribesmen. The remaining Fire Nation soldier's looked at their commander confused. The commander huffed and turned to leave, when I saw Katara throw all of her knives at the commander. I yelled at him to duck but I saw he wasn't going to do anything. I ran and pushed him out of the way right as the knives stabbed into my chest. I screamed, but thanked the spirits that they didn't puncture anything major.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled as she slid down from her sniping spot. To my amazement the commander was the first to reach me, as he kneeled down and began removing the knives gently. I moaned quietly in pain as the rest of the water tribesmen gathered around, just in time to see me squirming. The commander began to lift up on my tunic and I freaked out and the water around me began to spin and came close to slicing his arms off, when he jumped back and held his hands up.

"Hey I'm only trying to heal you!" He shouted at me and sent a glare to his men for them to stand down. I gave a slight nod and let all the water melt away from me. The commander knelt back down and tugged my tunic off my solders. I groaned in pain when I had to lean up towards him so he could pull off my fishnet shirt. Everyone tensed as they heard me scream as the ice meet my warm back. The commander laid his hands on my chest and I began to have a warm tingling sensation spread throughout my entire body.

I writhed as I felt all the wounds close and my nicked ribs mend back together. Then it all left and I shoot straight up, full energy and I saw the commander out of breath next to me. I stood up pulling on my shirt and slipping my tunic back on. Then I gathered a bit of water in my hands and began sharing what extra energy I had with the commander. I placed my glowing hands next to the commander's head and thirty seconds later, he was up and barking orders for his men to load the ship.

While the Fire Nation soldiers evacuated our village I led the commander back to my hut so I could release the villagers. After the last had filed out I resealed the floor. The commander stood still as all the villagers gave him a distasteful look. I began to put wood in the fire pit, when I saw him reach around me to light it with a weak fire blast. I blushed as I felt him leaning over my back.

"What is your name? And what is your true meaning for coming to the South Pole?" I asked as we sat down on the opposite sides of the fire.

"I am Prince Zuko. And I'm searching for the Avatar. My sources have informed me that the Avatar was last seen fleeing across the South Pole. So my search has led me here." He said in his soothing voice.

"I'm afraid that your search is in vain, there are no stories of the Avatar coming to this water tribe nation." I said calmly as I could knowing that I was lying straight in the face of the Fire Prince.

"You are lying to me water boy and I can tell. I will take you with me to the coordinates so you can find the Avatar for me. I will take you prisoner if I have to." Zuko said in a menacing tone.

I got an annoyed look on my face as the Fire Prince glared at me through the dying flames. When the flames went out, I could feel the heat radiating from across the pit.

"I will have to deny you, now please leave my village or I will forcibly remove you!" I stood up faster than the Prince did, but I still found myself lying flat on my face with his knee grinding into my lower back.

"You are a rather stubborn bitch aren't you water boy?" the Prince said in a snobby tone as he chained my wrist tightly behind my back. He picked me up by my hair and led me out of my hut. Katara was there waiting for us and she didn't even move a muscle as Zuko lead me out to his ship. He tossed me carelessly to a guard and ordered him to chain me up in the prison cell block of the ship. The masked soldier tugged me down 4 flights of stairs and threw me into a small cell with nothing in it.

I propped myself up against some of the bars when I felt something cling around my neck. I gasped but couldn't do much due to my confined state, the arm slipped away and I felt a scorching hot blast of fire run across my back. I regained my breath and jerked around to look at who the man was. It was a rather lanky man and I could see the signs of starvation with his ribs jutting out.

The guard turned to me and motioned for me to come to the door, I did as commanded and felt a hot hand turning me around and I felt the chains fall to the floor. I went to the center of my cell and sat down to rest before we reached the destination of the Avatar.


End file.
